


I'm Here For You

by Bayliwick



Series: In honor of [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, It's Friendship if you want it to be, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayliwick/pseuds/Bayliwick
Summary: Steve and Natasha are there for each other in times of need.A few scenes throughout the movie-verse where they leaned on each other.





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth part of the "in honor of" series. Totally optional to read since the plan for the series is for me to write some scenes between Natasha and each Avenger. It's Steve's turn :) 
> 
> I ship Romanogers, but even if you don't it could be read as a friendship fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

They face each other, she's dressed in a black trench coat and her hair softly glowing from the filtered light in the stain-glass, while he is cast in shadows, his body sagging in grief.

"I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the accords. There's plenty of room on the jet." Her lips are quirked up as he raises his eyes to meet her emerald gaze.

He sighed heavily at her words. "Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together."

She's closer to him now, her face carefully neutral, but he can see the sanguine features hidden underneath. He sees it slip away as he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I can't sign it."

"I know." Her fists clench slightly, yet she nods in understanding as she steps back. She knew him too well, but she had still hoped.

"Then what are you doing here?"

She meets his eyes, green and blue a delicate mix. "I didn't want you to be alone."

She offers him a quick hug before they walk out of the church, together.

As they watch the coffin be slowly deposited into the ground, she grabs his hand and holds tight as tears stream down his face. He leans into her, taking comfort in her presence.

(_She was always there for him, even in the worst of times_.)

* * *

"Where do you think we'll go when we die? Heaven or hell?"

"What makes you ask?"

"You can't answer with a question!" She smacks his shoulder with little force.

"Geez Nat!" He laughs for a moment, before mulling it over. "I'd like to think heaven since we're heroes after all."

"But what about me?" Her voice cracks slightly and she bites her lip.

"Nat…" He takes her hand in his, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Do you think I'd ever end up in hell? Because of all the red on my ledger?" She looks upwards, hoping that will help keep gravity from pulling her tears down.

"Nat, do you know how much good you've done? How much you've changed since those days?" He forces her to meet his eyes, green battling tears while blue emphasizes his words. "You've helped me adjust to living in a new century. You were there for Clint after Loki brainwashed him. You've helped Tony through his demons. You taught Wanda how to protect herself. There's so much you've done, Nat… can't you see it?"

Tears finally spill over as her emotions threaten to overwhelm her. "I try hard to, Steve. But sometimes, my doubts just become too much."

Steve pulls her into a hug, grasping her tight as she buries her face into his shoulder. She hates herself for crying, but his hug is comforting. (_"Emotions are a weakness, Natalia" a harsh breath whispers in her ear._)

Reluctantly, she pulls away and wipes away her tears. "Thank you. Sometimes I just need the reassurance from someone else."

"I'm here anytime. It's what partners are for."

Meeting his eyes, green against blue, she sees his earnest conviction and knows that he means it. (_He never lies after all._)

She rests her head on his shoulder as he pulls her in for another hug.

(_She could always let her guard down around him._)

* * *

"Hey." She looks up to see a vision from her past. Cropped blonde hair, clean-shaven face, same ocean-colored eyes… exactly how he looked when they first met. (_How much they have changed since New York…_)

"Steve." She greets him, feeling awkwardness envelope the room. He stays a few feet away, unsure if he's invited to sit at the desk she claimed as her own all those years ago. The captain's desk that _used_ to belong to him.

"Sit." She gestures, and he takes her offer.

She lets the silence settle between them for a few moments, before saying what's she wanted to say for five _long_ years, "You left." (_She was never one to beat around the bush._)

He looks down, the shame is evident on his face. "I'm sorry, Natasha. I just couldn't do this anymore. Not after we lost everyone."

She feels anger rise in her chest, "But that's exactly why we had – no, _have_ – to keep doing this job. For the people we lost. To make up for our failure." She tries to keep her emotions in check, but after getting the news from Rhodey about Clint and now this, she can't stop the tears from falling.

Steve's eyes remain downcast as she continues, in a softer voice, "I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job. This family." Light illuminates the tear streaks across her pale skin, they stubbornly keep regenerating as she wipes them away.

"And I was better because of it." A small smile peeks through her sadness as she meets her old partner's eyes. "And even though they're gone, I'm still trying to be better."

"That's why I need to keep fighting, Steve." She finishes, grabbing his hand to emphasize her point.

"I understand that, Natasha. And I'm sorry I left you alone to do my job."

"I could always open up a spot for my old partner, you know." She sends a smirk his way to show that she understands. "A friend once taught me a lot about second chances and how everyone deserves one." (_She's not one to judge people for their worst mistakes._)

He sends a nod her way along with a grateful smile. "I think we both need to get a life, Nat." He jokes.

"You first," she smiles her first real one in months.

(_She always felt whole when he was around_.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't guess, the first scene is from Civil War and the last is from Endgame where I gave it my own twist. With Steve and Nat's relationship, I like how they can be open with each other and are there for each other when one of them is going through a lot of emotional turmoil. It's a great partnership/friendship/romance/whatever you ship, I just love the chemistry between them.


End file.
